Oh how hopes die and dreams shatter
by eternally lachambers
Summary: For sale. Baby boy items. Never used. / they're so happy & in love. — Chase/Mia.


oh how hopes die and dreams shatter.

Summary: For sale. Baby boy items. Never used. / they're so happy & in love. — Chase/Mia.

 **Possible multi-shot. (Most likely will be a three-shot, but it depends on what my mood is currently, if I feel like it's complete or needs more work, if people like it or not, and how much I actually want to write. But really, in the end, it's up to me.)**

 **AU and OOC. You've been warned.**

 **Apologies for really, really sucky writing, grammar, spelling, punctuation and sentence structure mistakes. For anything that doesn't look right in a story, really. Will most likely re-write this, so, yeah…**

 **Mentions of other TV shows are in this, but they don't make any physical appearance.**

 **Trigger warnings: Un-descriptive birth of a baby, miscarriage, cutting/self harm, heavy,** ** _heavy_** **depression, cheating, break ups, car accidents, themes of mental insanity/illnesses, mental and emotional numbness, feelings of self hate, and suicide attempt(s). Angst all around, guys.**

 **Based off the songs "Small Bump" by Ed Sheeran, the piano version of "Numb" by Linkin Park, the Nightcore version of "Let Her Go" by Passenger, "Say Something" by A Great Big World featuring Christina Aguilera, and the Nightcore version of "Safe and Sound" by Taylor Swift featuring The Civil Wars.**

 **But the main inspiration for this story was "Small Bump" by Ed Sheeran. If you're the type of person who likes to listen to music while you read fanfiction, then by all means, listen to "Small Bump" by Ed Sheeran.**

/

When she shyly announces she's pregnant to her adopted and real family members and to her boyfriend of three solid years at the dinner table one night, it's like Chase's entire world just lit up with proverbial fireworks. Mia can see it in his hazel eyes.

(Oh they're so happy and in love.)

Chase grins so widely Mia thinks it's actually going to split his face open right down the middle in a straight line. He stumbles out of his red cousin chair, throws his arms around her waist and kisses her gently, whispering over and over as he pulls away and resting his forehead on hers gently: "I'm going to be a daddy and you're going to be a mommy, Mia. We're gonna be so happy together."

"I know." She whispers back, then presses her lips into his gently.

(Oh they're so happy and in love.)

Mr. Davenport stared at them for a while, then managed to say a very squeaky, very emotion filled "congratulations" then proceeded to faint right at the dinner table at the news because he's " _going to be a grandfather"_ , Tasha started crying tears of joy and, like her husband, said an emotional congratulations because she is _"going to be a grandmother"_ , Adam bursted into "manly" (as he defended himself later that night when Chase teased him about it while his arms were around Mia's waist) tears and said in an emotion filled voice that " _he's gonna be an uncle and he is so excited for the baby to be born_ " before hugging both Mia and Chase tightly. Bree grinned and hugged Mia and kisses Chase's cheek in a sisterly way and warm salty tears were stinging in her eyes because she's " _going to be an aunt_ ", Addy high fived Chase and hugged Mia with tears in her eyes because she's going to be an aunt too. Marcus hugged the life out of Mia before slapping Chase on the back and saying "congratulations" and he was grinning because _he'll be an uncle too_ , and lastly Leo hugged both of them tightly and says very a heartfelt congratulations to the both of them on their first baby with a large, million watt grin on his lips because like Adam and Marcus, _he'll be an uncle too._

Her family members were so happy for them.

The next day they tell their friends that Mia's pregnant at the Davenport Bionic Academy. Sebastian grins and hugs them both, Dylan grins widely and kisses the top of Mia's head before hugging the both of them, Jasmine and Troy hug them both and smile the entire day, Lanny, Spin and Bob grin and hug Mia and Chase tightly, Bob floating in the air due to a glitch because he's so excited, and Douglas cheers and hugs both of them and says a sincere congratulations, grinning widely with tears in his eyes at the thought of being a _grandfather_.

The next day after they tell everyone at the Academy, Mia and Chase tell the crew at Mighty Med the good news. Which consists of Skylar Storm, Oliver, Kaz, Allen and Horace Diaz, and every single super hero they know. Everyone - including the super heroes - are all ecstatic at the news, Gus and Jordan too, and they all came over from the super secret super hero hospital Mighty Med, which is hidden inside of the real hospital by the name of _Red and Orange_ _Sunset Boulevard Medical Center._ Gus and Jordan dropping everything and they forced their parents to drive to Mission Creek.

Maya, Riley, Farkle, Lucas, Corey, Topanga, and Riley's little brother Auggie all dropped everything and drove to Mission Creek to congratulate the expecting parents.

Jack, Kim, Joan the police officer, Eddie, Milton, Taylor, Jerry, Phil, and Rudy were all excited and left their little town of Seaford California to visit the family and the expecting parents in Mission Creek.

Damon, Elena, Bonnie, Stefan, Jenna, Alaric Saltzman, Tyler Lockwood, Caroline and Matt all came over from Mystic Falls to Mission Creek to congratulate the new parents and the family.

Barry, Iris, Caitlin, Eddie, Cisco, Dr. Harrison Wells, Joe West, and Wally West all came over from Central City to congratulate the soon to be parents.

Stiles, Lydia, Scott, Derrick, Allison and Jackson all left Beacon Hills and came to Mission Creek to congratulate the expectant parents.

Sam, Jo, Dean, Castiel, Bobby, Ellen, and Adam Milligan all came over from Lawrence Kansas to congratulate the expecting parents.

Oliver and Thea Queen, Felicity, Moria Queen, and Diggle all came from Starling City to congratulate the expecting parents.

They all threw the two expectant parents a big surprise congratulatory party on the new baby that's gonna be born in nine months.

The party started at eight at night and lasted until five in the morning. No one slept at all that night, but they didn't care. They all were having an amazing time together, Mia and Chase especially because they're going to be _parents_.

(Oh Mia and Chase are so happy and in love.)

/

She rubbed her stomach gently, listening to the sound of rain outside their bedroom window. "What should we name our baby if it's a girl?"

His reply was automatic. "Hannah Elizabeth Davenport."

She smiled and kissed his hair gently. "I love that name. What about a name if the baby is a boy?"

"I was thinking Andrew Jacob Davenport." He placed his hands on Mia's stomach, hazel eyes shining and radiating pure warmth.

She smiled more and tilted his chin up so he can look into his warm hazel eyes. "I love that name too, Chase."

Chase smiled, pulled her up onto his lap, wrapped his arms around her waist, and kissed her. Mia cupped his cheeks and kisses him back gently, his hands tangling themselves in her long wavy blonde hair.

(Oh they're so happy and in love.)

/

Mr. Davenport, Mia, Chase, Tasha, and Douglas had all agreed that the baby's room should be next to the parents room. It's only fitting, after all.

It took most of the day, but Mia and Chase painted the baby's room a pretty jade green color. They had paint all over their old useless clothes they had dressed themselves in to prevent paint from ruining their clothes they actually cared about, and in their hair, but that didn't matter in the slightest. Because they bright smiles on their faces and hope warming in their hearts.

(Oh they're so happy and in love.)

/

She announced that she's pregnant to the world on November 24th, 2015 on Oprah's popular TV show.

Both her and Chase was showered with congratulations's on Facebook, Twitter, Tumblr, Instagram, and everyone other social media site they had an account for, (their friends and family too. But mostly their family. People congratulated them for being an aunt/uncle/grandfather/grandmother), gifts from people she didn't even know appeared on the Davenport doorstep. Chocolates. Candy. Clothing items to make herself comfortable in while she was pregnant. Teddy bears. Baby items, including brand new onesies and even the perfect crib for the baby, including very cute little baby beanies, baby booties, sippy cups and children's reading books.

(They stopped receiving gifts after three weeks of constant opening the door and Mr. Davenport signing the papers to accept the packages by sometimes the truck full.)

News reporters and TV shows spread the word to each other and eventually it went global, and people all over the world posted reaction videos when they heard the news of Mia Comezo's pregnancy. Then, so many YouTube videos started to be posted online. Those YouTube videos blew up the Internet and each video posted quickly climbed up the golden staircase to fame as the most watched video(s) of all time. Each reaction video on every single account with the title "Reaction to Mia Comenzo's pregnancy" (or something similar to that name), has been watched over an astounding _13_ _billion times_. So yeah, it was a pretty big deal.

Mia and Chase smiled when they watched a little cute five year old Irish girl (if the thick accents were anything to go by) bounce up and down excitedly in front of the flatscreen TV in her household like she had just won the lottery or had gotten a puppy for her birthday. Her parents were smiling as they filmed the whole thing (they could tell because the mother turned the camera to her husband and herself, and cheerily said a congratulations to the soon-to-be-parents.

Mia and Chase were smiling for the next ten minutes.

/

(Oh they're so happy and in love.)

She's a few weeks along and she's so happy about it. Heck, she's even happy when she throws up almost constantly due to the morning sickness she experiences. But it means that the little baby inside of her is growing, is thriving. The little baby inside of her is _growing_. That thought alone made warm salty tears spring up into her blue eyes.

Chase sat beside her the entire time, rubbing her back as she lifted her head up and flushed the toilet.

Mia brushed her teeth, then walked out of the bathroom, sitting down on her bed with a grin on her lips. Chase followed her, sitting down beside her, arms wrapped around her waist.

"We're having a baby." They whisper to each other at the same time, eyes sparkling with a happy light.

They fall asleep twenty minutes later, entangled in each other and wide grins on their lips.

(Oh they're so happy and in love.

Until their hopes shattered and dreams died.

Until everything fell apart.)


End file.
